A kicker member for a table game.
With table games such as Football or table soccer a number of kicker members are provided on each actuating rod, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,432. One of the maintenance problems with such a game is that frequently the kicker member breaks just below the actuating rod. When this happens it is necessary to remove the rod from the game table including removing the kicker members in order to replace the broken kicker member. This is time consuming. In FIG. 5 of Swiss Pat. No. 176,073 (Dec. 2, 1935) there is shown a kicker figure having a recessed portion through which the acutating rod is extended and a clamp bracket secured to the figure by screws to removably mount the figure on the rod. However, for the most part, the figure is located horizontally to one side of the rod; and if broken, would require replacing the entire kicker figure. In Swiss Pat. No. 313,587 there is disclosed a game table accessory that appears to be made of two identical half portions (one inverted relative the other) that has a semicircular recess through which an actuating rod is extendable. It is believed that neither half section would remain on the rod if one were removed, and two screws would have to be unthreaded. In order to facilitate maintaining table games having a kicker member wherein usually the lower part thereof breaks, this invention has been made.